kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Didactic Fractals
Nigerian Piracy "Didactic" means "to teach". "Fractals" are geometric representations of infinite complexity defined by simple patterns. We're an educational room of infinite complexity, despite our apparent simplicity. Officially the room is not a designated RP room in Kongregate, but it is certanly an RP room now. If you don't like RP then maybe this isn't the room for you because some members do RP a fair bit. Speaking of that, there was an RP meta-war when we were without a room owner, and trolls came in being abusive as possible, and when someone modcalled, the troll would play innocent and get us busted for RP. The orphan period was what sparked the RP meta wars mentioned earlier. The final battle of the RP meta war was decided when a troll modcalled about the RP, and Jo came in to actually find out what was going on, instead of just instant-reacting to the troll's accusation. Since Jo's previous regular room was DE, after she pitched camp here and became our regular guardian moderator, a lot of the DE regulars moved in here to remain with her. After Jo became a regular here for awhile, and sorted through the bureaucracy, she became the new room owner, and made it room policy that our RP would be allowed to carry on. Then we picked up a flood of immigration fleeing from the trolls in RP1. more recently, we picked up a wave of immigrants from Dystopia. The members of this chat are very welcoming, friendly and accepting. Race, age, sexual orientation, gender, species, whatever; as chefrose said on the day this wiki was edited "Hate is not welcome in this room. Swallow it or go somewhere else or chance the room muting you". We all have issues. We all have problems. The thing is we all don't lump people in a a label and hate everyone based on certain criteria. That is called prejudice, and has no place in our room. We are very protective and defensive of our regs and will jump on you for having no respect. __TOC__ Moderators The owners of the banhammer. The previous room owner was iWatchAnime, who abandoned us about 2 years ago. We were an orphan chatroom for a very long time. Regular Moderators JohannasGarden: Jo is the lovely Room Owner of this fine chatroom. It is her presence as a moderator that keeps the room 99% idiot free. She is pretty cool and sometimes you forget she's a mod. Notable Visitor Moderators Adrokila: He must have been doing something right to become a mod at the tender age of 15. He regularly visits Didactic Fractals when Pride dies or is taken over by trolls and other idiots. Notable Regulars We're still working on it so don't please don't freak out if you're not mentioned! Arbiternotchief: 'Time traveling robot from the future. If you get him mixed up with his cousin the cybernetic ghost of Christmas past, he will eat you. despite having no digestive system. '''chefrose: ' She is also very wise as you can see by some of what has been quoted by her. After she came to this room she knew she'd never want to leave. '''Kishero: '''Kish is our resident 'teacher', friend, comedian and defender. A very dear friend of chefrose. (Suggested by chefrose) '''Kittyfox: She's very intelligent and creative and is made of pure awesomeness. In the Golden Age of the roleplay, she was (and still is) the main voice of reason and intelligence. During the roleplay meta-wars, she excellently represented the interests of the roleplayers even when others were losing their tempers. Not written by her. Vozw : An old regular. He is very level-headed and could often be found peacekeeping between some of the less even-tempered regs, or welcoming new users to the community. He's been a regular since 3 days after the room's creation. He is also one of the original roleplayers (see Golden Age article) and plays a light wielder. (...Played. I was there 'til the end, doing my best to keep things together after the Fall before becoming less active myself, and was one of the last in the room before it was removed about half a decade after it all began. I still play my light wielder in tabletops whenever I can, searching for his old friends; a homage to the community; keeping the memory alive. While I have some contact info, I've lost touch with so many; you can send my Kong profile a message to get in touch with me.) Orion_Kresnya: Our awesome friend. Unique and loved by all. Orion_Kresnya is a gender-fluid demon of wrath, and an all-around loveable individual. Note: there was controversy surrounding orion's behavior, accusations that he has manipulated the community to his own end, and a fair deal of open hostility, neither side can be confirmed as "correct" though WayuRath: '''One of the nicest and coolest people ever. She lives in China, loves anime, manga and videogames. Avid gamer. The Rath part of her name refers to her brother. Prone to glomping people. Loves hugz. '''Surge753: tempermental, idealistic, attempts to keep everything running, major player in the "war" against orion's manipulation of the community which led to the room's collapse, still holds a grudge and is the most active of the few who still visit the room, also an enthusiastic worldbuilder. Fielded (and still does) a small personal army of sentient androids to offset his lack of abilities in combat, sparking a trend of many people fielding their own personal armies in response after the golden age. Visitors AmberAsylum: Amber met chefrose in Pride one day and followed her here. Also known as Broken_Doll, Amber splits her time between DF, Pride and Eggstraordinary. hydraplace: '''Nice Indian dude who pops up whenever he feels like it. Original chat not known. Missing You Dedicated to those who have either found a life or moved to other rooms. They are missed by those who knew them well. Here they are: Marh - Former RO. Has been spotted in Paradise at times but we suspect Marh got a life. Moogle21376 - Got a life. Returns occasionally but not enough to re-cement them as a reg. pokemonman44 - Still follows the wiki, goes to kongregate once in awhile but mostly plays REAL games, has a job/life. Was Moogle21376's anti-troll buddy. aenh - nobody seems to know what happened to aenh, he was quiet and didn't talk much, but was always present in the room. jonathan_boyd008 - Likewise with aenh, didn't talk much towards the end. Too busy to play games anymore. Might get online ever so often, or once a year. 9948067 - Nobody really seems to know of this person but their presence will always remain even though they're not around. MonochromeMolly - If anybody knows of Molly could they please leave a message for AmberAsylum or Broken_Doll telling them about Molly? iWatchAnime - RO After Marh disappeared. Glaedir - Has been missing since shortly after the golden age, is suspected to have gained a life. Starfly mucksavage slasherx GielinorJay Policies Be nice, don't judge, accept people for who they are. RP is fine. The Golden Age of Didactic Fractals While specific dates are not known, this started somewhere between 2008–2009 and continued on until the Fall(see below). Marh, iWatchAnime, Scorpz, ShadowOps, and others had left the room, appearing once or twice if at all. So, a group of users became the original roleplayers in the Great Roleplay, including Kittyfox, RoflzMaWafflz, Vozw, ctg9000, glaedir, Purpleraven, and Masterifle, which started the Golden Age. Shortly after its beginning, other notable roleplayers joined, including Surge, Siraidan, Siromaster, LessThanThree, masuki, and others. The Great RP continued in its glory, with many of the users bonding with each other, for better or for worse, during its course, until the end of the summer of 2009. The Fall of Didactic Fractals While many of the original roleplayers left the RP or came on it rarely for a variety of reasons, there was actually no "fall". The information posted here earlier was derived from inaccurate sources and isolated incidents. While it is generally agreed that the Golden Age did end, The Great Roleplay is still alive and is being supported by the remaining original roleplayers and new ones alike. It was decided some time around May 2011 (or 2012, I forget) that The Great Roleplay was stagnating, and so it was simply ended, many attempts were made over the next year to start new RPs or reboot it, all failed within a week, the community gradually thinned until finally a few less popular community members (darrow and surge) brought forth public accusations against Orion, while the hostility did eventually settle back down, it further accelerated the rate at which the community shrank. Today the community is near non-existant, Purpleraven, Fojo, Surge, Jo, Orion, and Vozw are the only members who still visit, and none very frequently Trolls and Spammers If you feel you need to troll, don't. If you feel you need to spam, don't. If you feel you need to be annoying and disruptive, don't. Jo will give you a chance to stop and if you continue to annoy everyone she may have to silence. Modfriend Use it. Didactic Fractals Being the official religions of Kongregate, Didactic Fractalism's home room is Didactic Fractals (believe it or not). About Didactic Fractalism is a religion created by aenh and Marh. Didactic Fractalism. Followers hail YALORT (Corresponding to the element of Earth and the tempremant Phlegmatic), Lumia (commonly called Bast) (Corresponding to the element of Air and the tempremant Sanguine), Cthulhu (Corresponding to the element of Water and the tempremant Melancholic), and lastly Fullmage (Corresponding to the element of fire and the tempremant Choleric). System of Level New followers are neophytes. Old(er) members are ostiaries. Somewhat-established and possibly OLDER members can be ranked up to acolytes. High-established senior members are priests. VERY senior member or very, very well-established mature members are High Priests. There only four high priests, one for each god. To level up you must refer users, hail gallantly, and just... be senior members. Additional Information Go to Marh or aenh's page for additional info about Didactic Fracticalism. Alliances Didactic Fractals is known to form alliances with other rooms. Here is the list of 'allianced rooms': Scribbles, Feed the Ducks, The Lair, Paradise, and Lunatic Pandora. Rooms We Are On Bad Terms With The Red Bucket, we were waging war against them. Due to the fact that there hasn't been any official activity on this war in months, or possibly a year, this war has been considered over by most. Rumors/Gossip Throughout Didactic Fractals' history there have been many rumors/ongoing jokes. Some about aenh and marh being the same person, or hellfang50 being nominated (both were derailed). Explanations for MindlessGirl's leave is yet to be explained, though it is speculated she had life matters to settle, or the trolls that were around at that time chased her off. Moogle21376's gender is also occasionally questioned. According to slasherx, Marh is Jim Greer in disguise.. So, apparently, Marh is hraM, aenh, and Jim Greer; what a guy. Though aenh isn't hraM. Another rumor is that we're waging war against Prinny Land (some claim to say it actually happened). :o Chat room drink: Didactic Fractal Special Sprinkle bottom of SHOT GLASS with chili powder, and splash in 90% alcohol rum (if not available, use Bacardi black rum). Pour in Ale, and then pour in stout, do NOT let the drinks mix! The end result should look like a Black and Tan, with a little surprise at the end. Enjoy! ;) All credit to ScaryRaver. Non-alcoholic chatroom drink: YALORT Worship Brew Get a MUG from your local kitchen cupboard. Pour in about 1 part ROOT BEER (use birch beer if desired). Fill the rest of the MUG with WATER and add one scoop Folgers COFFEE MIX. Microwave for 30 seconds. Drink, and don't wait for it to cool. :D The War Against The Buckets A war against the room The Red Bucket was once waged. People were being recruited at this time, as the newswas still being spread. The Battle of Tea The first unofficial 'attack' was on December 30, 2008 by the users LawlExuberance, GielinorJay, and LOLcrayons. It was a failed attempt because we were much too friendly and ended up having a pleasant conversation. Apparently GielinorJay even stayed there with another user, Techline, for a while, showing how bad all of us Fractalians suck at war. The New Years Battle The second battle took place January 1. Marh, LawlExuberance, and GielinorJay went into battle with The Red Bucket. The battle lasted a long time and there were many casualties on both sides. Reinforcements came when elGrifo, aenh, Moogle, and ctg9000 came to aid. The battle then reversed, as the regulars came to attack Didactic Fractals, and very brutally. This eventually led to their retreat and our win. The Battle of Confusion On January 2 Marh, LawlExuberance, kirby_dude, FireflyWarrior and aenh charged into the Red Bucket for battle. After some fighting, a truce was discussed between the rooms but no terms were followed. Didactic Fractals retreated and no room officially 'won'. The Nihilistic Showdown Nobody is sure when this battle started. Nobody was involved in a climactic duel of destiny. It is argued that because there are no people to stop fighting, and no place to retreat from, the battle is still going. Others argue that in doesn't exist and never started, but that's just silly. Nothing is known of the events of this battle, if there were any. The War Against Prinny Land We waged war on Prinny Land because their chat is supposedly 'atrocious'. Some claim to say they talk loads but make no sense (E.g.: Lawl Yea Lawl sup Lolzorz!!). sellyme, iWatchAnime, aenh, soulreaper791, soulman95, and slasherx launched the first attack and came back with victory. Then, PL launched a troll at us, which we promptly muted. sellyme, iWatchAnime, slasherx, soulreaper791, and aenh attacked again, and once again came back with victory. iWatchAnime and MonochromeMolly have since then made a few sneaky sabotages. This is according to sellyme, edited by LawlExuberance. Didactic Fractalian Anthem '''Still Alive by GLaDOS and Jonathan Coulton is the Didactic Fractalian anthem! Didactic Fractal In-Chat Quote List! "I'm adding a chat quote list to the wikia page." - Marh "who disagrees in the theory that playedonline made OVER 9000 alts then downrated mastermind?" - sockgzn (everyone talking about Yu-gi-oh GX)? (I can't remember name): 'Chazz it up' just ruined that show for me Kiritsukeru: don't up anything with a name. NAMES ARE NOT USED FOR VERTICAL ASCENSION. (everyone talking about (ugh) chick flicks) Kiritsukeru: at which point every guy in the immediate vicinity of the movie sighs, rolls his eyes and goes "ugh, EMOTIONS" MonochromeMolly: How about I just design the outfits? MonochromeMolly: Except all in black, white and grey Moogle21376: Since when did I wear clothes :P Marh: Silent chat is dead as night. 9948067: I blame the lack of pause button on Death Dice. Marh: Lol 9948067: That's exactly why I'm not chatting. D: LOSTMOON: me dead i ate 33 dogs Marh: O_o 9948067: O.o LOSTMOON: doggies taste good 9948067: o.O Marh: Aha! Marh: 994 showed personality/emotion! 9948067: Damn. iWatchAnime: Chat is dead, even though there are 214 people in the room. D: 9948067: Not anymore, Marh is bragging about me showing personality/emotion. iWatchAnime: YOU DID?!?! iWatchAnime: And I missed it? D: 9948067: It's debatable. Marh: Yep... it was awesome. Marh: He was all like: Marh: 'D:' Marh: And then 'O.o' Marh: And then 'o.O' Marh: And then he said 'damn'. iWatchAnime: Lol :o 9948067: Run as if your life depended on it, because it does. 9948067: Then I started doing the Jump on it dance. 9948067: And then thriller, all with no pants. 9948067: Those were some messed up crackers man. GielinorJay: Turn caps off, Kikyo. MonochromeMolly: Try explaining it again. kikyo22222: I DONT SEE WHAT DA PROBLEM IS GielinorJay: In English, not Retardnese. SlasherX: okay kikyo "DONT" press alt and f4 at the same time it = deletes the window HELPING SLASHER kikyo22222: U SONE OF A BICH ILL KILL U ShadowOps505: ...? GielinorJay: Oh my God, you can't spell 'son' or 'bitch' right? cjk98: Breakng rules will get me put in the prison with that cell with the guy who likes to rape people and likes to eat balogna sandwiches. Growing, guys. GROWING. Other Developments Although it's other stuff, it's still related to the lovely-awesome-perfect-amazing-hawt-particularly-wonderful-DF. DF Blog So far the Didactic Fractals blog has failed terribly, and will probably stay that way until one of the regulars gets really motivated (and most of the regulars are monstrously lazy). Apparently, the blog's been semi-resurrected. The contributors are Marh, slasherx, sellyme, and soulman95. I think. :D It's dead again.. Ohnoes! D: Other Other Developments *The official Didactic Fractalian map is dead. It is not going to be worked on. The Old Version Someone (Amber Asylum?) revamped the page, but seems to have accidentally deleted a lot of the old stuff. Here it is, please feel free to incorporate it with the above. Your Friendly Wiki-Follower Pokemonman44 has deleted duplicate information. Will Return later to sync information on the remaining events. Currently 3:00 AM, need to sort out other stuff first. 'Also, this is an overly-old version, where did you find this thing, from a year ago?' About. I and others finally got tired of waiting for someone else to revert it, so I went ahead and posted the old info. The main thing lost was the list of old regs, which is not here and not duplicate. Vozw 18:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) While specific dates are not known, this started somewhere between 2008–2009 and continued on until the Fall(see below). Marh, iWatchAnime, Scorpz, ShadowOps, and others had left the room, appearing once or twice if at all. So, a group of users became the original roleplayers in the Great Roleplay, including Kittyfox, RoflzMaWafflz, Vozw, ctg9000, glaedir, Purpleraven, and Masterifle, which started the Golden Age. Shortly after its beginning, other notable roleplayers joined, including Surge, Siraidan, Siromaster, LessThanThree, masuki, and others. The Great RP continued in its glory, with many of the users bonding with each other during its course, until the end of the summer of 2009. The Fall of Didactic Fractals While many of the original roleplayers left the RP or came on it rarely for a variety of reasons, there was actually no "fall". The information posted here earlier was derived from inaccurate sources and isolated incidents. While it is generally agreed that the Golden Age did end, The Great Roleplay is still alive and is being supported by the remaining original roleplayers and new ones alike. Category:Deleted chat rooms